


Getaway

by JehBeeEh



Series: Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [55]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Natasha Romanov is So Done, Non-Linear Narrative, Secret Relationship, Skrulls - Freeform, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: “You'll need to shave before we go back,” Tony remarked with a sad turn to his lips.“You like the beard?” Steve asked, not opening his eyes.“It's a good look on you, Cap.”“Maybe I can grow it again.” Steve pulled Tony closer to him, burying his face in dark hair. “Don’t wanna go home.”“I know. Let's enjoy our last day here.”
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780483
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Getaway

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, for real this time, last of the Tumblr fills!!!  
> This was a combo fill for Sparring and Skrulls (there is a moodboard on Tumblr and all).
> 
> Thanks for indulging this! :) Now, back to other people's posts!!

“You'll need to shave before we go back,” Tony remarked with a sad turn to his lips.

“You like the beard?” Steve asked, not opening his eyes.

“It's a good look on you, Cap.”

“Maybe I can grow it again.” Steve pulled Tony closer to him, burying his face in dark hair. “Don’t wanna go home.”

“I know. Let's enjoy our last day here.”

*****

Things had been quiet in the city, which everyone was thankful for. But then, the Assemble call came and soon enough, they found themselves in the middle of a New York street in shambles, with Steve and Tony bickering.

“Have you noticed something off about those 2 the last week and a half?” Clint asked Natasha.

She hummed her agreement, unable to take her eyes off the two of them. “Can't put my finger on it though.”

“I mean, love makes people do weirdass shit, but this… this is weird. I liked it better when they hated each other, if I’m being honest here. Them finally admitting their feelings for each other… it wasn’t worth it if we get whatever is going on here.”

“Right now, I’d agree with you.”

*****

“Gotta admit, the paddleboard was fun. Better than fishing, but this might still be my fave part of this trip,” Steve smirked, pulling Tony in for a kiss.

“We have a whole mountain and lake to ourselves, and staying in bed is your favourite?”

“Staying in bed with you is, yeah.”

Steve slid his hand down the side of Tony's face, his fingers tracing along his cheekbones and jaw, trailing down his neck.

“You know when I said I thought I was falling in love with you?”

“I remember.”

“I’m definitely there now.”

*****

Natasha walked in the common room kitchen and stopped in her tracks. “What are you doing here?”

Steve looked to her with a smile. “Morning! Sorry, we were out of coffee upstairs, so we came down here.”

“No, I meant Tony. It's 6:30 in the morning. Why are you up?”

Tony looked up at Steve, as if he held the answer, making Natasha quirk an eyebrow. “Well, Steve stayed over in the penthouse last night,” he finally started explaining slowly, before turning back to Natasha. “He woke me up when he got out of bed, and I figured I might as well get an early start myself.”

She didn’t say anything, just squinted in their direction as if trying to decipher a puzzle. She grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter and turned around to leave.

“Well this is already a disaster,” Tony mumbled, letting his forehead rest against Steve's shoulder.

“It isn't so bad, Soren. 3 days down, only 11 more to go.”

“Why did we agree to this again?”

“Cause I owed Stark a favour.”

*****

Steve flipped Tony over his shoulder, slamming him to the mat before pinning him easily underneath him.

“Oh look,” Tony exclaimed, overly happy, “you got me again.”

Steve chuckled before bending to reach Tony's face and placing a kiss on the tip of Tony's nose. “I’m starting to think you're letting me win.”

“Sure, keep telling yourself that. It's good for my ego. Now, if we move this to the bedroom, I can guarantee I can have you pinned under me in no time.” Tony winked at Steve.

“I like the sound-" Steve was quickly interrupted by the sound of FRIDAY informing them the Avengers were required to assemble.

“Guess it'll have to wait,” Tony pointed out, holding up his hand so Steve – who was already standing – would help him up.

“I wish we could get away sometimes. Pretty hard to try and date you when we keep being interrupted like this.” Steve frowned as they headed to the elevator.

“What if there was a way we could?”

“I don’t think Fury will okay a vacation for this. Especially since he doesn’t know we're dating. Or trying to anyways.”

“I mean, we could get away, but still be _here_ too.”

“I don't know much about this century, but pretty sure you can clone us that quickly, Tony.”

“Ye of little faith. Leave it to me. We'll be at my cabin in no time. FRIDAY? Can you get Talos and Soren on the phone for me?”

Steve looked at him curiously as the elevator door opened to his floor.

“I got this one, Cap. Don’t you know I always get my best ideas after a good sparring session with you? That's when I first asked you out.”

“Don’t get sidetracked with whatever this is about. I’ll see you in the jet.”


End file.
